


Magical Collector Spectrum Sally

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [28]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls, Prisma Ilya parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sally, now older, is a seeker of magical artifacts, a la Cardcaptor Sakura or Prisma Ilya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Collector Spectrum Sally

"Whew! I'm beat!"

Returning to her normal form, 10-year-old Sally Brown flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. "First it was the Rainbow Shards. Then came the Moon Bouquet. Now I'm hunting the Weather Runes." She sighed. "At least they're useful."

"Yes, they are," agreed a husky female voice. The source of the voice was the staff lying on the bed next to her. It was about three-quarters of her height, silver and pink in color, with a prismatic crystal shaped like a heart at the top. This was Arcobaleno, the magical staff that had recruited her as a Magical Collector.

"Being a Magical Collector entitles you to use the Talismans you obtain in a variety of ways--in addition to providing aid in combat, they can be helpful in day to day life. You know how the Yellow Shard provides light? That's perfect for illumination--not just for combat in dark areas, but for caves, or for reading in bed at night. And the Dream Poppy lets you see into other people's dreams--so you could find out how that Linus boy feels about you."

"Huh." Sally giggled. "I had no idea you could be so mischievous."

"Oh, I wasn't always. A previous master of mine was something of a 'Robin Hood'--robbing from corrupt businessmen, crooked politicians, and the like. I guess she rubbed off on me."

"Sally?" came the voice of her brother. "Are you in there? Dinner's ready!"

"Just a sec!" Sally picked up Arcobaleno, and with a quick twirl, the staff became a silver ring set with a heart-shaped crystal. Slipping it on, she opened the door, and headed down to dinner.


End file.
